Shimmer
by Sianatra
Summary: Professor Trelawney's last prophecy shakes the world of three young children. After learning of their dark heritage, Willa, Lacey, and Alec must join forces and choose to accept Voldemort's legacy - or fight the evil that will forever rule their souls.


An old woman leaned forward in an overstuffed armchair, staring intently into the crystal ball on the table in front of her. Her huge eyes were magnified to an even greater extent by the glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and the many bejeweled shawls she had draped across her back made her greatly resemble a glittering bug. With an uncertain look on her face, she rose from her chair and teetered over to an ornate, polished cabinet. Hands shaking, she removed a model of the solar system. After looking at it for a few seconds, she shook her head in defeat and hobbled back to her seat. "The signs have been growing clearer every day, Professor Jones!" she croaked as she plopped down into the armchair. "Doom is nearly upon us!"

Professor Jones, a mild-mannered man and the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, smiled lightly, a look of amusement flickering over his features. "My dear Professor Trelawney, I highly doubt that. What causes you to make such a predcition?"

"Mars and Venus are aligned in the tenth house of Saturn! That can only be a sign of one thing!" she shrieked.

"And what might that one thing be, my dear Trelawney?"

Professor Trelawney hesitated for a second, her mouth forming the shape of the word but not emitting a sound. Finally, after a large gulp and a rather anticlimactic pause, she whispered, "Death." Her eyes watered with tears and she began rocking back and forth. "I have seen the signs, seen what no one else has seen, and yes, me, I have, I have indeed, and no one else knows - "

"Well," Professor Jones said gently, standing up. "I see. If that will be all, my dear Professor..."

Professor Trelwaney's eyes grew larger and she flung herself at Professor Jones' feet with surprising agility for one of her age. "P-p-please," she gasped. "The signs - they have shown themselves - I know - I see - I see - an enemy - the worst - worse than before - believe me - believe me - " Professor Jones stared at her worriedly, then attempted to untangle himself from her steely grasp. She clutched tighter, and he sighed.

"If you'll please, Professor Trelawney...?"

Professor Trelawney spluttered one last time and scurried back to her seat. "I'm terribly sorry sir," she gasped. "But please - I beg - will you listen to me?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "But do try to remain your composure."

"Oh, yes sir. So sorry, sir." She took a deep, shuddering breath and seemed to regain some level of calm. "Yes, well, as I was saying..." But she spoke no farther. The old woman had gone stiff in her chair, her eyes glazed and staring off into the distance.

"Professor? Professor Trelawney?" Jones inquired, now highly disturbed. "Are you quite okay?"

When Professor Trelawney spoke again, it was in a harsh, raspy voice very much different from her own.

"Three shall come of the Dark Lord," she began.

"Who control the fate of the stars."

"A new era will be brought forth and a legacy accepted."

"Yet if bravery is assumed and resistance attempted, be warned."

"One will perish at a sibling's hand."

"One will die by their own wand."

"And one will shake the world forever."

With that, her head lolled down on her chest and she was silent. It took Professor Jones a few moments to collect himself before he rushed over to her side. "Professor Trelawney!" he said, shaking her roughly. "Professor!" She stirred, grumbling.

"Mmmph," she murmured as she woke. "Must have fallen asleep. It is rather hot in here, you know... _do_ be a dear and open the window, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this story beginning a few months back but forgot about it until just now. I figured that since it's summer, I might as well start on a new story, or at least try to, so... here it is! :D<strong>

**If you would be so kind as to review the idea so far, give me pointers, help me with the direction of the story, whatever, that would be FANTASTIC and I would appreciate it so much. There's the review button right there. Right below this. Clicky-clicky please. Make haste. (:**


End file.
